


Crohns's Conditions

by SJ_Sixx



Series: Chronic Illness Readers [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chronic Illness, F/M, Fluff galore, all da fluff, crohn's disease, oh hello fluff, this is way overdue ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_Sixx/pseuds/SJ_Sixx
Summary: Crohn's sucks. No other way to put it. But you're glad to have a silver haired speedster to help you through it





	Crohns's Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> Arrghhh this is beyond overdue!! Thank you for bearing with me, racheltheclumsy!
> 
> Translation:  
> красивая - beautiful  
> моя бабочка - my butterfly  
> Дорогая - treasure  
> матери - mothers  
> да - yes

“There go another pair…” I sighed, holding the waist band out. 

This was the third pair of jeans in the space of two months that I no longer fit. It wasn’t that I was putting on weight, oh no. I was  _loosing_ it. 

“I still zhink you look красивая,” a set of strong arms wrapped round my waist, and I melted in the Russian’s chest, Pietro placing a kiss on my forehead. 

“Thanks, Piet.” I smiled softly, deciding to move to put a pair of leggings on instead. 

“Iz it zhe Krohns?” he asked. 

“Yeah… I was in remission, but it seems to have flared up for some reasons,” I glanced at myself in the mirror, and huffed slightly, puffing my cheeks out. 

“It is nozhing ve cannot handle,” Pietro gave me his signature cocky smile, but kissed me gently. 

“I love you, and ve can vork zhough zhis… ve have before, zhis is no different, моя бабочка,” he said, breaking away, “now, are you hungry?” 

“I am, yeah,” 

“Excellent, so am I!” he scooped me up in his arms, carrying me out to the kitchen area. 

“Vanda! Are you here?” Pietro called. 

“Yes, vhat iz it?” Wanda came out and saw the scene, shaking her head slightly. 

“Дорогая needs food, and we do both love zhat Chicken _Pelmeni_ you make.” Pietro pouted. 

“Fine, I shall make some. You can, however, get zhe chicken and make zhat bit.” Wanda grinned. 

Pietro put me down on the stool, before he got to work with Wanda, making the dumplings. 

“Zhis is матери recipe, isn’t it?” asked Pietro, looking over it. 

“да, her cook book is one of zhe few zhings I vas able to rescue from zhe rubble.” Wanda replied, not looking from the dough. 

As the dumplings were made, and Wanda put them to boil, my brother came into the room. 

“Smells good,” Clint said, giving me a one armed hug, “is it those dumplings again?” 

“Yeah,” I replied. 

“Almost done – is zhere anyone else?” asked Wanda. 

“I’ll have some!” Thor boomed as he walked in. 

“Of course you will,” Clint rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll also have some if there is any going,” said Steve, sticking his head round the door.

Wanda summoned the plates from the cupboards, dishing out the dumplings.

A plate set in front of me, Pietro slid into the seat next to me, an arm slipping round my waist, pinching a dumpling off my plate.

“Love you, Piet,” I smiled. 

“Love you too,” he whispered, kissing my forehead.

 

Later on, I was reading a book when Pietro came into the room, sitting next to me on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he smiled, kissing the side of my head.

"I'm good, I'm good."

"Glad to hear. you know how happy you make me?"

"I know, Piet," I said, putting my book down.

"Good," he rested his head on my lap, and looked up at me, grinning.

"Can I help you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I'm comfy. Also, how about ve go out tomorrow and find you some new clothes? Maybe look at zhe lingerie?"

"Cheeky git," I laughed, smacking him round the head with a book, "but ok... how are we gonna pay for them though?"

"Don't you vorry about zhat."

"... you stole Tony's Amex card again?"

"Vounded."


End file.
